


Icy Situations

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy tries to work, but Ed doesn't seem to care much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Situations

The room was quite.

At least, relatively so. There was no music, no background sounds from the streets and, for a change, neither he nor Ed were talking. However, that didn’t mean that Roy was able to concentrate. He thought that taking his paperwork home will make it easier for him to get done with it, considering there will be no Hawkeye checking up on him or adding up on his already piling paperwork; no Havoc to randomly enter his office and tell him about his girlfriend and the new ideas he was having about how to build the perfect proposal, no stuck up officers to come to him with ideas of ‘improves’ and suggests and requests. However, he didn’t consider in his calculations a reality in which Edward would insist on sitting next to him and constantly make licking and sucking noises as he was eating a Popsicle.

Normally, Roy didn’t mind working while Ed sat next to him and ate; after an entire year of more or less living together he got used to the idea that his lover tended to keep his mouth always busy – either by eating or by talking, and usually, Roy preferred the first.

Not that he didn’t like talking with Ed; one of the main reasons he fell for him in the first place was his sharp mind. They never ran out of topics to talk about, and it was always interesting – as if there wasn’t a fourteen years gap between them. But when he was trying to work, Roy preferred the silence.

He tried to block out the noises of Ed’s eating, but found himself reading the same line over and over again. He glanced up at the younger man when he made an especially loud sucking noise. It didn’t seem to bother him at all; he was just enjoying the end of his pop while he was reading a book. Watching him looking at the now clean wooden stick with a thoughtful frown before placing it on the table, Roy thought that  maybe now he’d be able to finally concentrate and he looked back at his documents. He managed to read exactly two lines before he was distracted again.

Annoyed, he looked up again to see Edward opening the package of yet another lolly ice and with no further gestures started eating that one as well. Roy couldn’t help but glance at the little graveyard that was forming on the table next to his lover; there were several sticks already gathered there, which explains why it had been over an hour and Roy still didn’t manage to finish even a single document.

He could bear much to avoid a fight with Ed; but this was getting ridiculous. It wasn’t just because it was annoying or distracting; it was also very unhealthy. And where on earth did Ed get all this popsicles from? Roy certainly didn’t buy them, and Ed rarely treated himself for anything.

“Ed, will you stop eating those?” he asked, unable not to sound annoyed. He saw Ed turning his head towards him, the candy still caught between his lips. He frowned, and pulled it out.

“Why? I like them.”

“It’s unhealthy. And you’re making too much noise. If you’re hungry why won’t you take yourself something to eat instead of just filling your stomach with this garbage?”

“’cuz I’m not hungry, and I wanna eat those, okay? If it bothers you so much you can go and sit somewhere else,” Ed replied, his voice defensive, and he bit a bit of the freezer pop again, as if to prove a point. It just annoyed Roy even more, but he tried to keep calm. His grip around his pen tightened as he forced himself not to comment about that actually being _his_ house, knowing that’d just make Ed angry and cause a huge fight.

“But I want to sit here with you,” he said eventually, trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice. “And besides, I’m just worried about you. I don’t want you to end up fat and unhealthy. You’d get sick from eating that amount of chemicals, you know.”

“I’m fine with that,” Ed muttered, taking another bite before frowning again. “Will you not love me if I was fat?”

Roy’s eyebrow arched. He had no idea Edward even had such worries. He thought that this kind of bullshit stopped when he started dating men rather than girls. Well, at least he had experience with these questions. “Of course I will, but that’s not the point. I want you to be healthy, so I’d have you for a longer time,” he grinned, and reached for the Popsicle, assuming this would be enough of persuasion. He forgot for a second who he was arguing with.

Defensively, Ed moved away from Roy’s hand. “Hey! If you want one go buy yourself! I’m not giving you mine, and don’t try to make me give it up just because it’s unhealthy! Not like I don’t know it, but that ain’t gonna earn you one! They’re _mine_!”

Roy’s eyes went wide for a second. He didn’t mean to take it from Ed to eat it; he didn’t get this sort of unhealthy stuff into his system, and he didn’t know how Ed could think that he would, considering all the times he scolded him for getting them unhealthy junk food; but that wasn’t the issue at the moment.

“I know they’re yours, I just want you to be more careful – “

“ _Finally!”_

Roy stopped at the sudden call that interrupted his little speech. He stared at Ed in puzzlement, watching him looking at his ice pop, that was now starting to drip coloured sugar water on his shirt. He didn’t seem to mind, and Roy was too confused to care. He tried to find what it was that distracted his lover so much, but failed miserably.

“What happened?” he couldn’t but ask, and could hear the confusion in his own voice. He didn’t even mind that.

“I just found –“ Ed started excitingly, before he suddenly stopped, looking at Roy with a weird look. He slouched a little, looking away with some kind of expression Roy didn’t know how to interpenetrate – which was a rare thing on its own. “Never mind,” he concluded, making the older man only more confused. He watched as Ed seemed to think about something, but just as he was about to ask the blond got up and picked all the remains of the eaten popsicles, including the one he was still supposedly eating. “I’ll be back,” he said, and left before Roy could even question him.

But he was already used to that. It happened all the time when he had an idea about something; even though it was usually alchemy related – which he doubted was the case now – but that was the man he knew and fell in love with. He’ll just have to wait and see what happens next. At least until Ed comes back he’ll be able to read in actual quiet and actually get some work done.

xxx

It was about an hour later that Roy could hear the front door opening. He smiled; the house had been too quiet, and he was already done with his work. He sure could use some quality time with his lover now; as well as find out what the hell was the fuss from earlier. He turned to look at the door just in time to see Ed removing his coat and shoes, apparently holding something in his hands. It looked suspicious – did he went and buy more of this horrible things he wouldn’t stop eating? He sure hoped not.

“Welcome back, Ed,” he said, still looking at him. The blond turned his face towards him, his lips stretched in a smile. That wasn’t a good sign, the way he knew the former-alchemist. “What do you have in there?” he asked, hoping that he sounded more curious than suspicious. According to the smile that still adorned Ed’s face, he managed it quite well. He watched as the younger man walked towards him, his curiosity increases with every step he took.

“There,” Ed said when he finally reached him, holding out the package he held in his hands for Roy. A little suspecting, Roy reached and took it from him. It wasn’t too big – actually, rather small, and light. He honestly couldn’t guess what was inside it or why Ed brought it to him.

“Is it for me?” Roy couldn’t help but ask. When he noticed Ed’s nodding,  he viewed the box again, examining it. It didn’t look too harmful.

Carefully, he opened it, very aware of Ed’s stare on him. He wondered what will jump out at him, and braced himself for one of those horrifying clowns that tended to hid in boxes, but nothing did jump at him. All he could see was a pile of bubble wrap paper, and that didn’t look too harmful, so he reached in and took its contents out.  It took him a few seconds to understand what he was holding.

It was a statue. A small, dog-shaped statue.

His eyebrow arched, and he unwrapped it to reveal the whole thing and have a better look. Once it was completely uncovered, Roy realized what he was holding – it was one of these dolls people often put in their car for decoration. The head seemed to be unattached, holding up only with a little hook – which made it constantly move, even when Roy’s hand wasn’t really moving it.

He looked up at Ed. “Uh… thank you?” he said. He didn’t understand what it was all about all of a sudden; not that he was complaining, but Ed didn’t usually just get him presents out of the blue and as far as he knew there was no special occasion. He was sure of that. Besides, what did that have to do with the way Ed left earlier? He was hoping he’d get an explanation rather than a doll.

“You’re welcome,” the blond replied, looking – and sounding – rather proud of himself. “It’s for your car. I know you like dogs,” he said, smiling. “I got it from the lolly ice. Had to find the golden stick, then I got this thing.”

Well, that explained. A little bit. In Ed’s special, a little eccentric way. It wasn’t enough. “Not that I’m not appreciating it, I like it very much, but you really didn’t need to ruin your health for it. It’s very nice but it’s unnecessary and if you really wanted to get me a gift you could just go to the store – “

“No, I wanted to _earn_ this for you. And I did. So now you have it, and I got to eat tons of popsicles. Win-win, don’t you think?”

Roy frowned, but he wasn’t going to question his lover’s twisted logic. “Sure. It’s cute.”

Ed smirked. “I knew you’d like it. Put it in your car, the head moves and it always looks like it says yes. Thought you might want something like that in your life,” he said. Roy could hear the mean joke in his words – he didn’t honestly mean that, but he assumed it had something to do with what he told Ed in the morning, when they ate breakfast and, as always, argued about something. He claimed that Ed never agreed with him on anything, and Ed said that that was because he was always wrong; they weren’t mad at each other after that, simply dismissing that with a goodbye kiss before each left for work, but apparently it left a bigger mark on the younger man.

Roy couldn’t help a chuckle beneath his frown. This really was a good comeback; even he could admit that much.

He’ll just have to find something meaner to do to up Ed’s joke, and he already had several ideas in mind. He smirked. “I guess you’re right,” he said, placing the statue on the table. “Thank you, Ed, I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” the smirk on Ed’s face said it all.


End file.
